mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Matt Frewer
|birth_place = Washington, D.C., U.S. |other_names = |spouse = Amanda Hillwood (1984–present) |occupation= Actor |years_active= 1983–present |website = }} Matthew "Matt" Frewer (born January 4, 1958) is a Canadian American stage, TV, and film actor. Acting since 1983, he is probably best known for portraying the 1980s icon Max Headroom and the retired villain Moloch in the movie adaptation of Watchmen. Biography Frewer was born in Washington, D.C., the son of Gillian Anne (née German) and Frederick Charlesley Frewer, a Canadian naval officer.Matt Frewer Biography (1958-) He was raised in Peterborough, Ontario, and trained at the famous Bristol Old Vic Theatre School, graduating from its three-year acting course in 1980. In 2009 Frewer played the retired villain Moloch the Mystic in the film adaptation of the comic book series Watchmen, and appears as the White Knight in the December 2009 Syfy two-part miniseries Alice, based upon Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Frewer starred as Pestilence in two episodes of Season 5 of Supernatural.Matt Frewer Cast as Pestilence on Supernatural / Season 5 Episode 15 Preview Personal life He holds dual citizenship in Canada and the United States. When not on location, he, his wife, Amanda Hillwood, and their daughter divide their time between Malibu, California, and the Gatineau Hills of Quebec. Filmography Television *Roger de Carnac in the Robin of Sherwood episode The Betrayal (1986) *Max Headroom and Edison Carter in the Max Headroom science fiction television series. (1987) *Cliff King in the television series Miami Vice episodes Hostile Takeover and Redemption in Blood (1988) *Doctor Mike Stratford in the television series Doctor Doctor (1989) *Berlingoff Rasmussen in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "A Matter of Time" (1991) *Voice of Mac Duff (Elmyra's father) in Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) *Bob Moody in the television series Shaky Ground (1992–1993) *Howard Raymer in the television series Eerie, Indiana (1992) *Voice of Sid the Squid in the Batman: The Animated Series episode "The Man Who Killed Batman" (1993) *Voice of the Pink Panther of the revival series of the same name. (1993) *Voice of Peter Blaine in Bonkers (1993) *Voice of Chaos in Aladdin (1994) *Trashcan Man in the television adaptation of Stephen King's The Stand (1994) *Voice of Jackal on Gargoyles (1994–1996) *Voice of the Exterminator on Itsy Bitsy Spider (1994-1996) *Voice of Lloyd in Dumb and Dumber (1995) *Russel Tresh in the Fox Network pilot ''Generation X'' (1996) *Voice of the Leader in the UPN Incredible Hulk and Iron Man animated series (1996) *Voice of Booby Vicious in Bruno the Kid (1996) *Voice of Dr. Wally Pretorius in Mighty Ducks (1996) *Voice of Jackal on Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) *Norman Glass in The Outer Limits episode First Anniversary (1996) *Gene Kranz in Apollo 11 (1996) *Voice of Inspector 47 in the children's television series The Magic School Bus (1996) *Charlie/Dr. Charles George in Quicksilver Highway (1997) *Matt Praeger in Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal (1997–1999) *Voice of Panic in the Hercules animated series (1998) *Voice of Dedgar Deadman in Toonsylvania (1998) *Al Fisher in Jailbait (2000) *Sherlock Holmes in four Hallmark productions: **''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' (2000), based on the novel of the same name **''The Sign of Four'' (2001) based on the novella of the same name **''The Royal Scandal'' (2001), an adaptation of the short storys A Scandal in Bohemia and The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans **''The Case of the Whitechapel Vampire'' (2002), an adaptation of the short story The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire *Dr. Chet Wakeman in the Steven Spielberg miniseries Taken (2002) *Wally in the Masters of Horror episode Chocolate. Directed by Mick Garris (2005) *Voice of Nigel Slothworth in Camp Lazlo (2005) *Ralph Carver in the television adaptation of Stephen King's Desperation (2006) *Jim Taggart in Eureka (2006–2009) *Ted Altman in Intelligence (2007) *The White Knight in Alice (2009) *Pestilence, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, in the television series Supernatural (2010) Film *''The Lords of Discipline'' (1983) *''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' (Segment The Crimson Permanent Assurance) (1983) *''Supergirl'' (1984) as Eddie *''Spies Like Us'' (1985) *''The Fourth Protocol'' (1987) *''Ishtar'' (1987) *''Speed Zone!'' (1989) *''Far From Home'' (1989) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (1989) *''Short Time'' (1990) *''The Taking of Beverly Hills'' (1991) *''Twenty Bucks'' (1993) *''The Stand'' (1994) *''Driving Mr. Pink'' (1995) (voice) *''National Lampoon's Senior Trip'' (1995) *''Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace'' (1996) *''Generation X'' (1996) *''Disney's Hercules'' (1997) (voice) *''Breast Men'' (1997) *''6ix'' (1999) *''Cyberworld'' (2000) (voice) *''Dawn of the Dead'' (2004) *''A Home at the End of the World'' (2004) *''Intern Academy'' (2004) *''Going the Distance'' (2004) *''Geraldine's Fortune'' (2004) *''Riding the Bullet'' (2004) *''Desperation'' (2006) *''Weirdsville'' (2007) *''Wushu Warrior'' (2008) *''Watchmen'' (2009) - Edgar Jacobi/Moloch the Mystic *''Frankie and Alice'' (2009) *''Darfur (2009) *''Rampage'' (2009) Radio *''Tales from the Mausoleum Club'': Episode 2, "Heart of Skegness" References External links * * Interview with Matt Frewer Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Alumni of Lakefield College School Category:American film actors Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian stage actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:People from Washington, D.C. de:Matt Frewer fr:Matt Frewer it:Matt Frewer nl:Matt Frewer ja:マット・フリューワー pt:Matt Frewer ru:Фрюэр, Мэтт fi:Matt Frewer